Love is Music
by Saiyuki729
Summary: There is a lot of music out there but there is one in particular that always bring joys to persons: Johan is a person who always felt that there was something missing in his life can Judai, a japanese boy, help Johan before it's too late. This is Yaoi!


_Love is a wonderful thing. Especially if it is shared with a person that you love with all your heart and soul and you would always want to be with the person and never be without them. This is why there is music about sad love, angry love and selfish love but the music that is most beautiful is the song of pure love. It always makes a nice sound even to those who are still waiting for love. It is even better if the love of music is dedicated for someone. That is why music of love is. It is the most pure music there is. _

In the country of Europe there was a guy named Johan Anderson and this person had been waiting for love for a long time. Funny thing is that one never knows how love comes.

Johan was in a café sitting across from him was his current girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, but it's not working out between us," Sarah said as she put down her cup of coffee.

"But why not?" Johan said as he sat across from her.

"I realized that I want to try other thing," She said.

"That's not a problem," Johan said.

Sarah just sighed she got up and she picked up her jacket and purse. "Is just that I want you to see me but since your more focus on work that never going to happen." She left. Johan just sighed and he put money on the table to pay for the coffee. He opened the door and he smiled. It was him again. He went over to where the sound of music was coming from. Johan always came to this café because he would always hear the music guy. It was a young man who had a long sweater and black pants. Johan couldn't really see what color his hair was since the young man always had a hat covering his hair and his eyes as well. If Johan had had a bad day on work or was just frustrated he would always come and this guy would always be here. He would play any kind of instrument. Whether it was a guitar, a violin, a clarinet or a flute. He could play anything and the sound emitting from the instrument would always attract people no matter what the age. Johan smiled as he walked away.

Johan worked as an owner of a company. So his days were pretty busy with meetings and paper work. He went inside his company. As he was walking by women who where standing by he heard their conversation.

"Have you heard that Mr. Anderson is a cold person? And a consisted one?"

"Yes, yes I've heard about it. The rumors must be true then," the other woman said. Johan got inside the elevator and stared at the women who blushed. Even though they said that they had to admit that Johan was an attractive man. He had a mop of blue hair which was looked like he never brushed him but it suited him. What was more attractive was the color of his eyes. It was the same color as his hair a nice teal color. Johan just have gave them a cold stare. The doors to the elevator closed. The women both looked at each other and they laughed nervously. Johan couldn't help but let them talk. Everyone said the same thing. Johan couldn't help it. He always thought that a person always had to be a strict to have people respect him so people could do their work. It's just the way he was brought up. He couldn't really change. Yet he wanted for something to come to his life to change everything. He got into his office and looked out the window, "Like that will ever happen," Johan said, as he turned around and started to look over paper work.

The next day he also went to where the guy was playing . This time though the person who played music was playing a violin.

'_I felt as though I was very badly injured somewhere… But I couldn't tell what is was that hurt so much. I don't considered either the lost of love or people's opinions to be major wounds. I only close my eyes and hear the sound of the violin and let my mind wander,'_ Johan thought as he closed his eyes.

"You've been watching every day haven't you?" Johan heard him say. Johan opened his eyes as he looked around as he saw that everyone was gone. He saw the guy put away the violin in it's case.

"I guess you really like music," the guy said as he took of his hat. Johan was surprised.

'He's Japanese' Johan thought as he saw his fair skin. Johan was surprised to see that he thought that he was beautiful. He saw that he had a mop of brown hair which had two layers of color. The top one was a little more lighter of brown. What caught Johan's attention was his eyes. They were a nice brown color. It wasn't too dark neither to light. Those eyes were one of a nice person.

"Oh.. Um yeah," Johan said, as he turned red since he knew he had been staring. "Would you like to have dinner with me?" Johan asked suddenly surprising himself.

The young boy nodded and he smiled as he said. "Yay!"

Johan went to a restaurant that was close to the café that he was used to going. Johan ordered their food. While they were waiting for the food. Johan asked what was his name.

"Oh, my bad, I should have said it, my name is Judai Yuki." Judai said as he smile and said. "Nice to meet you-" he paused.

"Oh, Johan Anderson,"

"Johan," Judai said. "How old are you, Johan?"

"I'm like twenty," Johan said. "What about you?"

"I'm around my twenty-fives," Judai said, as he smiled.

"Wow, Mr. Yuki you don't look like it" Johan said, which was true since Judai looked like he was around his eighteen's. _'I guess it's true, Japanese's people look young,'_ Johan thought.

"Just call me Judai. Well it's because I'm Japanese and people from Japan always look young for their age, and aside from the fact that I am a drifter,"

"A drifter?" Johan said.

Judai looked outside the window. "Yeah, I've spent most my time in America but I also have gone to Italy, Paris, Romania and Greece,"

"Wow," Johan said "I've never really thought about going anywhere,"

The food had come and Johan picked up his fork as he ate his food.

"Well it's not as easy as it sounds since I have to work for my food," Judai said as he picked up his fork and ate it his food as well.

"I wish I could do it," Johan said. Judai smiled.

"Well I think what you do is cool. So how's being the owner of your own company,"

Johan put his fork down. "It's tiring. You have to always go to meeting and them people start to talk about how you run the company if it's good or bad and if you can do better," Johan ranted on. Judai sweat-dropped.

"I think that people should just mind their own business" Johan suddenly said as he slammed his fist on the table. Judai jumped a bit and said. "Yeah your right"

'_He startled me'_ Judai thought. Johan saw this and he calmed down.

"It's just that I think people are who they are and it's nothing people can change,"

Judai smiled as he said. "I see"

Johan smiled. Johan was surprised to see that he was talking a lot about how his life was and he was glad that Judai was paying attention to him. After that Johan and Judai kept on talking more and more about each other. One could say that they had fallen for one another. Of course they didn't know that.

~_A few weeks later~_

"I'm home," Johan said as he closed the door to his apartment and he was greeted by the nice smell of food.

'_I smell something good'_ he thought as he took of his shoes. He walked into the apartment and he saw Judai in the kitchen with an apron and was in front of the stove.

"Welcome home, Johan" he was greeted by Judai who had turned and smiled at Johan as he had come inside the kitchen. Over the few weeks Johan would come home to see Judai here and always see him cooking for him. He stood by the sink and he leaned against it.

"Judai why don't you just stay here? I'm sure it would be better for you since it would mean less paying for your apartment." Johan said. Johan's apartment was big. He had a living room, a kitchen, bathroom and a room. He had two actually just in case he had people over. Which was not all the time. "I have a room,"

Judai smiled at him. "I guess so. It's just that I've always been a person who prefers to be alone. My mother died when I was in high school. So I've been all alone. So having someone that will always come home it's a nice feeling. I thing I might cry," Judai said as he turned the rice.

"Judai," Johan said. He saw how Judai eyes turned from being happy to being sad.

"Ahhh! Quickly! A plate! A plate! It's going to get burn," Judai said suddenly said. "Ahhh!" Johan yelled out. Johan quickly opened the cabinet and took out a plate. Judai laughed as he put the rice onto the plate.

"That was a close one," Judai said, Johan laughed. Johan had noticed that his feelings for the older boy was that more of a mere friend. He just didn't know if he wanted to tell him since he thought Judai would leave him. He helped Judai get the food on the table.

"_Itadakimasu,_" Judai said. Johan looked at him.

"What was that?" Johan said.

"It's a word we say in Japan it basically means "Let's eat,'" Judai said.

"Oh," Johan said, as he said the same thing. Judai smiled. As they ate they talked about how their day was.

"Johan, you have some rice in your face," Judai said as he leaned over and he put his hand on his cheek and wiped it off. Johan's heart started to beat really fast. Judai looked at him and they both stared at each other for some time. Then Judai leaned in and kissed him. Johan at first was surprised but he was also happy he kissed back. They rolled to the carpeted floor as they kissed more passionately. Judai broke apart since he needed air. He went to Johan's neck and he started to suck on his neck. Johan moaned as he put his hand on Judai's hair and gripped it. In a matter of minutes Judai and Johan were naked. Judai was on top of him. He was kissing him down his chest earning moans from Johan. He went lower and lower. Until he reached Johan's erection he licked the tip before taking Johan's erection in his mouth. Johan's eyes grew big in surprise as he threw back his head and a long moan came out of his mouth.

"Judai! Stop-I'm going to-ahhh," Johan screamed in pleasure as he came, Judai swallowed Johan's seed. Judai looked up at him and smiled. He went over and gave him a kiss. Johan grabbed his head and he pushed him more toward him deepening the kiss. Judai broke away as he position himself on top of Johan's member.

"Wait-" Johan said, but then he grunted as he felt Judai slide in. "Are you okay?" Johan asked. Judai smiled and he said, "Yes, I am," as he lean in to kiss him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Johan said. Judai started to move slowly at first. Then Johan changed their position, with him now being the one on the top, he started to thrust into Judai fast. Judai moaned in complete pleasure. Johan then started to kiss him in his neck and he sucked leaving a mark.

"Johan! I'm going to come," Judai said.

"Wait just a little more Judai," Johan said as he picked up his pace. Judai tried to hold it in but he couldn't he just couldn't. He came, the liquid covered both their abdomens. Johan also let his seed fill up Judai, and Judai gasped as he felt his lover fill him up inside. Johan slumped on top of Judai.

"Wow, you were amazing, Judai,"

"I guess it comes with the age," Judai said as he kissed Johan's forehead. Johan looked at him and was about to ask what he meant by that but then he thought better of it.

"You know Judai, I love how your eyes are always happy," Johan said.

"Yeah well, when I was growing up, my father was in the army, so my mom and me had to move from one place to one another. Then my dad died in an accident and my mom, her family opposing her marriage from the beginning had to raise me by her self the one advice I always remember is this one. 'Judai, life isn't always what you want or expect. Life isn't always fair but if you can smile everyday, even for the littlest thing then life seems so much more brighter,' So I always keep that in mind. It is the reason why I play the instruments to make people smile, and make everything brighter if only a little for everyone,"

Johan smiled. He look up at him and said. "For me, Judai, you did brighten my life a lot,"

"Well I accomplish that," Judai said as he laughed. Johan went up to him and he kissed him slow and a sweet kiss.

Over the next days Johan had changed a lot. He was now always smiling. Even in his company, people saw how he had changed. Johan himself saw the change as well and he was happy about it. He was happy since when he came how he would always have Judai greet him. Then one day Judai gave him some news that brought him down.

They had just finished making love to one another and they were in the bed covers on them.

"My friend called me," Judai said, as he looked at his pillow.

Johan raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? What did he want?"

"Well he wanted me to go with him and help him with a show," Judai said. "They want me to play the music for it,"

"Are you going?" Johan asked.

Judai looked at him and smiled. "Yes I am,"

"What! Why?" Johan said.

"He's my friend and I owe him a lot," Judai said.

"But I don't want you to go," Johan said as he hugged him. Judai smiled.

"I'll miss you to," Judai said.

"Fine, then, go, it's not like this is the last time we'll see each other," Johan said. Judai hugged him more. "Of course it's not, beside Johan I need you to think some things about yourself." Judai looked at Johan and smiled. He leaned in and gave him a kiss. Johan nodded as he understood what he meant. '_It still doesn't make it any easier,' _Johan thought as he hugged Judai.

'_That was it, I finally had the answered to my own question, the thing I missed the most was that someone who will be special to me. But I wanted someone to divert me from my loneliness. If I think of it that way Does it make me feel like a child? I might have thought like that but in the end it's just that I love Judai with all my heart,'_

The next day Johan waved as he saw his love leave.

"_Remember Johan, it's just going to be a year or two. In those years think about how you life is going. More importantly I want you to remember this. 'There is a lot of music around this age, but for everyone there is just one tune that is right for them. If you can keep that tune in you heart forever then it's worth a lot. As well as the fact that I will always love you"_

'It had been a year now since I last heard of Judai. Even though one year had passed for the first time I feel like I had actually walked on my own two feet for the first time ever,' Johan thought as he walked down a path where there were cherry blossom trees. He looked at them. 'Where ever you are right in Italy Judai. My love, I am thinking about you. Are you thinking about me?' the wind picked up as if to say 'yes'. Johan smiled.

'_After all, I had a guide to lead me all the way. A guide named Judai.'_


End file.
